Stuck in A Tree
by JupiterSun11
Summary: One-Shot. Fate strikes once again, kites tangled in a tree but will this be the day our blonde takes a chance? Fluffyness.


**A/N: Hey again! I have no idea where this came from, my head was in the clouds again. Heh, heh. **

**Post FTi and TJM. Helga and Arnold's relationship has blossomed and is bordering a deeper relationship. **

**Here's a secret...I don't own Hey Arnold. (Welp, the cat's out of the bag now)**

* * *

"So…" Helga mumbled.

"So…" Arnold repeated with the same softness.

"Umm…" Helga rubbed her arm nervously. Her dress blowing in the warm breeze as her and Arnold sat up in a tall oak tree. The sun was just about to set. They had both been flying kites and fate was at it again. Ironically enough both their kites had tangled up in each other and had gotten stuck in a tree. Both blondes had chased after their own kites only to bump into each other for the millionth time. After the girl and boy bickered, they had mutually decided to help one another and get the kites. Little did they know that one of the branches could not bear both Helga and Arnold's weight and it broke and leaving little time for the kids scramble to the next branch. Helga sighed as she realized that both he and she were trapped. Now all they had was awkward silence as both realized the same.

"It can't be that bad…" Arnold spoke up after a painful amount of minutes.

Helga groaned. "Football Head! We are stuck up high in an oak tree and the sky is getting dark. Pigs will have to fly before anyone finds us."

"Maybe those flying pigs will see us." Arnold snickered.

"That's funny, Hair Boy." Helga rolled her eyes. She glanced over at the horizon where the sun had disappeared. The temperature was already dropping at a fast pace and fireflies appeared out of thin air. The small amount of light cast a small glow on both. Everything looked magical. Helga smiled at this. She had always loved these nights.

"Helga, you're shivering." Arnold looked at her, eyes filled with concern.

"Hmm… Oh? It's okay, Football Head. I'll be fine." She tried to give him a warm smile but her shivers were uncontrollable. Before she knew it, Arnold had given her his green sweater and crawled closer while wrapping his arms around her. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, shocks of pleasure ran down her spine and tickled her toes. His warmth overtook her and she sighed and leaned in closer, smelling his scent. She snuggled deeper into the fabric of the shirt and into Arnold. Arnold smiled.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Arnoldo. This is just a life or death situation." She whispered sternly.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

Helga averted her eyes from the green orbs. She watched as the fireflies danced in front of her face. Her hand reached out to touch one. She laughed as one landed on her finger, she cupped it in her palm to show Arnold.

"Look! I caught a firefly." Helga smiled and raised her head only to notice that she and Arnold were merely centimeters apart. For a brief moment, he stared intently at her face and then at the firefly.

"You know, Helga…Fireflies are a sign that love is in the air."

"You know Arnoldo, I never took you as the hopeful romantic type." Helga said sarcastically laced with joy.

"Way to ruin the moment, Helga G. Pataki." Arnold laughed.

"We were having a moment? Last time I checked we were stuck in a tree. Oh, look we still are." Helga crossed her arms. "I wouldn't exactly call this a moment, Hair Boy."

"How about now?" Green eyes pierced into her soul. Helga turned to look at him, puzzlement etched her features. When blue met green, he cupped her cheek and brought her face towards his. His thumb caressing the skin of her warm cheek. With all his courage he gently pushed his lips to hers tasting the vanilla ice cream she had savored before. Helga was stunned but soon her beloved's touches willed her to give in. He slowly and regretfully pulled back, ending their kiss with a soft smack as Helga slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?" She whispered with content but her showed confusion.

"Who is the dense one now?" Arnold smirked. Before she could reply, he kissed her again.

"Hey Arnold!" A familiar voice called from down below. Arnold jumped, almost falling off the branch. He luckily caught himself. "What are you doing up there? And with Helga G. Pataki no less?!"

Arnold looked down only to find Gerald standing there with his hands on his hips and giving Arnold one of those 'I caught you red handed' looks.

"Gerald! What are you doing here?" Arnold smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I called you to invite you the movies with a group of friends but you didn't pick up. Grandpa Phil said you were at the park. So uh…I went the movies and then dashed right over here." Gerald smiled back innocently. "The movie was great, man."

"Thanks Gerald." Arnold inwardly smacked his forehead.

"But it looks like I could have stayed for pizza and the arcade, since you are so busy with your own games." Gerald smirked. Arnold blushed, his cheeks a radish red.

"I'd hate to break up your cute little reunion but in case you forgot we are stuck in a TREE!" Helga waved her arms about, trying to get their attention so she could be on the beloved earth again.

Gerald coughed into his hand.

"Don't worry, Helga. We'll get down." He patted her shoulder reassuringly. Helga tried so hard not to melt at his touch. So very hard! But to her unfortunate luck, she couldn't resist the temptation.

"Man, oh man. Arnold, what have you done to Helga G. Pataki?" Gerald now smirking, his arms crossed with one eyebrow raised.

"Ugh! Tall Hair Boy, are you going to help us or not?" Helga shot down a glare at the African boy. "Cause frankly you aren't doing a very good job of it."

"Okay, okay. I just have to get a ladder or something…" Gerald looked up. "I don't think a ladder would reach that high. Hold on a second." Gerald ran down the street and straight to Phoebe's house. After pounding on the door, Phoebe finally opened the blue door.

"Huh?" She said groggily while rubbing her sleep eyes. Gerald blushed at her state of dress but quickly gained his composure.

"Hi Phoebe."

"Gerald? What are you doing my house?" She checked her watch. "At 5 minutes past midnight?"

"Long story short. Arnold and Helga are stuck in a tree." Gerald casually stated.

"What? Oh no!" Although worried Phoebe smiled, knowing Helga she would be just fine.

"C'mon we have to go get the others to help. I have an idea." Gerald gestured toward the buildings. Phoebe grabbed her housecoat and took Gerald's hand as they left.

"Hmm…that plan is very reasonable. And should work." Phoebe adjusted her glasses.

"We will need four strong friends and a wool blanket. How about I go back to my house and grab the blanket while you gather our friends. Meet you at the tree in 10 minutes?"

"Okay! See you then!" Both ran off in opposite directions.

Finally 15 minutes later. Phoebe saw Gerald running down the hill along with Harold, Stinky, Patty and Sid. Some other friends saw the group and joined as stragglers.

Harold looked up and found Helga and Arnold. He laughed mockingly and chanted 'Arnold and Helga sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage and then…" He trailed off as he scratched his head, the last words forgotten.

"Harold! When I come down there you are going to wish you had never even opened your big mouth." Helga raised her fist. She heard him mutter 'Madam Fortress Mommy' under his breath and shot him a death glare.

"You know, Helga...Harold hit the mark with that one." Arnold whispered over to her as a smirk settled onto his features. Then to Harold he shouted, "Then a baby in a baby carriage."

Helga turned to Arnold, eyes wide but he just winked. "Oh shut up, Hair Boy."

Arnold simply chuckled. Finally after minutes of waiting, Phoebe had positioned a still chuckling Harold, a confused Stinky, a sleepy Sid and a cooperative Patty. Each held one end of the blanket. Phoebe called to both the blondes. "We are ready when you are."

Arnold turned to Helga. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Football Head."

"Want to go first?"

"Now see, this is where those gentlemanly charms of yours don't work." She smirked at him.

He gave her a dry half lidded look. "Whatever you say, Helga."

Giving a thumbs up to Gerald, the group pulled the blanket taught, waiting for him to take the plunge. Arnold positioned himself for the jump, just as he was about to push himself off the branch, he felt a warm sensation on his shoulder. Turning to find the culprit, he found Helga's blue eyes.

"Be careful." Her tone was gentle but then she cleared her throat. "Not that I care."

Arnold rolled his eyes and smiled. "I will." He waved as he gave a final push and soared through the arm. His arms wide out and his face taking in a mouthful of air. He enjoyed every minute of it. The gang caught him with ease.

"Your turn Helga!" She heard Arnold shout from the ground.

"Now or never, I guess." Helga was hesitant. She knew Harold wouldn't mind dropping his end.

"C'mon you can trust me." Arnold shouted soothingly.

"It's not that I don't trust you but I don't trust them."

"Don't make me come up there. Helga, don't worry they won't drop it and if they do, knowing you Helga, you wouldn't let them see the light of day the next morning."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." She got ready to leap off the branch. Phoebe flashed her an encouraging smile. _Here goes nothing. _Helga sighed and smiled. "Cannonball!" She shouted as she leapt off. She enjoyed the experience of almost soaring but it soon ended with a plush thump on the wool blanket. Arnold helped her up with a signature Arnold smile.

"See that wasn't so bad." Arnold wrapped a arm around her shoulder. Everyone had started to head home, the excitement over. Gerald took Phoebe home, giggles filling the air as the African-American whispered into her ear. All who was left in the dark silent park now was Arnold and Helga. Arnold took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"What?" Her tone was forced and her hand placed angrily on her hip. Arnold's grin widened, everything Helga does was so attractive now. He loved the furrow in her eyebrow, the way her blue eyes twinkled when she writes poetry...the list goes on.

"I would have thought you would have figured it out..." His green eyes sparkled knowingly. Helga's eyes widened, her anger diminishing. She shook her head 'no' and let him continue. "That I love the way you smile, the way your eyes fill with determination when you are solving a math problem, the pink bow in your hair..." Arnold trailed off, a hopeful glint in his eye. "I finally figured it out, I love you Helga G. Pataki."

Blue eyes widened with each word that was said from her beloved's mouth. "Uh..." Her mouth hung open, what was she supposed to say. It was supposed to be a normal day not some crazy love confession. It was supposed to take it's normal routine that Helga had gotten used to over the years; they would bicker, something crazy would happen that brought them close together and then Helga would call him a name, everything restored to it's rightful place. Thoughts were whirling through her mind. _What do I say... ? Should I just brush him off? Or...this could be my chance at something more, to break this old routine. Don't blow this Helga. _"U-uh...I-I still love you, Arnold P. Shortman." A small smile crept on her lips.

Arnold smiled, the moon reflecting in the green of his eyes. "...Even after all these years." He took her hand in his and guided her out of the starlit park, blushes and smiles both appeared on their faces. A deeper bond created and blossomed to last _forever_.

_Fin!_

* * *

**A/N: _Forever _echoes in the distance. So good or bad? Review? :)**


End file.
